Genetics
by israelianbabe15
Summary: Shelby wants Jesse's sperm    Shelby/Jesse... what else ! Reviews pls
1. Gimme your sperm

_Title_: Genetics  
_Author_: Israelianbabe15  
_Pairing,Character(s)_: Shelby/Jesse  
_Rating_: M  
_Word Count_: ?  
_Spoilers_: none ?

_Summary_: Shelby wants Jesse's sperm

_Notes_: Written for this prompt

It was Jesse's last week at Carmel, he would soon leave for NYU to make his dream come true.

On his way out after their last VA rehearsal, he saw Shelby's car still standing in the parking lot.

While he walked closer, he heard Shelby come through the back door of the building.

"Ms. Corcoran !"

"Jesse, hey ! So how does it feel, leaving School, leaving Lima ?"

"Actually, pretty good ! I'll miss VA though. And you ! I'll miss you pretty much !"

"You know, you can always come back here, visit VA, me..."

"Yeah, I would like that. … You know, I was thinking ! You did so much for me, giving me a chance to make my dream come true. I wondered what I could do to repay you for that ?"

"Well, there is one thing... No … this is totally inappropriate, just forget it !"

"No tell me ! You know, I would do anything, after all you've done for me !"

"I was just thinking. You have great genetic material and... No seriously, I shouldn't even think that !"

He didn't have to say anything, just his look made her weaker from second to second.

"Lately, I have been thinking about having a baby and, well, you're really talented !"

"So, you want me to be the father of your baby ?"

"Well, no … Yes... No... not really. I mean... you wouldn't have much work, I just need your … "

"Yes !... I mean... sure you can have my … No … that doesn't seem right... I mean... I wouldn't want to do it that way !"

Although Shelby was really shocked, she also really wanted this baby. HIS baby. 

"Maybe we can do it the natural way ?", he suggested that, not really knowing if he did it for her or for himself. _She's way to hot, to just give her my sperm and go._

That was the start of their … arrangement.

TBC


	2. Realize !

_Flashback_

_Although Shelby was really shocked, she also really wanted this baby. HIS baby._

_"Maybe we can do it the natural way ?", he suggested that, not really knowing if he did it for her or for himself. __**She's way to hot, to just give her my sperm and go.**_

_That was the start of their … arrangement._

_Flashback end._

o.o.o.o.o

What "the natural way" implied had only come to Shelby's attention while she was already on her way home.

Thinking about their conversation, she didn't really know, what had gotten into her.

Asking a student to get her pregnant was totally inappropriate, although he was going to finish school in about a week.

_It's totally pathetic! He can't be the father of my child! I shouldn't have asked him that!_

_Well... he has great genetic material!_

Opening the door to her apartment, she threw her bag in one corner of the couch, her jacked in another. She didn't really care about anything in that moment, trying to get a straight thought.

Showering didn't help.

Looking in the mirror, while still being naked, showed her how much younger he was.

She had changed with the years, but she could only imagine his young, strong body.

_How could he possibly want to fuck me ?_

With that she went to bed, fantasizing about him. Just a little, she didn't want to seem needy, even if it was just her knowing about these fantasies.

o.o.o.o.o

Jesse on his part, was very excited about the whole thing.

Getting to sleep with Shelby had always been his dream, even when he was with Rachel.

_Like mother, like daughter!_

He had always wanted to get this chance, but he never thought it would actually happen.

Thinking back at all the years he had known her, he started remembering little moments, when they hadn't been too professional.

Like one day, when she had wanted him to stay behind after rehearsal, to coach him in private.

She had been sitting at the piano the whole time, but after an hour or so, she stood up, took his head in her hands and told him he would be a star.

_She was so close to me, I couldn't even think straight for a second._

Some other day, they had been sitting in her office, going over set lists, when she had slightly touched his leg with hers, while shifting in her seat.

He had known it wasn't on purpose, but he felt the sensation for the rest of the day.

Thinking about the future made him happier than he would ever tell anybody.

Making her greatest dream come true, giving her a baby, a perfect baby, was the best way to make her happy.

And god knows he wanted her to be happy.

Sometimes, only when she thought nobody would see it, she smiled to herself.

These were mostly the times, when she heard him sing.

He loved that smile and he really wanted to see more of it.

Lying in his bed that night, he reminded himself, that it was also very selfish of him, to choose the "natural way".

_She must feel horrible! I'm her student! _

But she had agreed, so _Maybe she wants this just as much as I do!_

And with that thought he fell asleep.

Dreaming about her, the baby and the future.

o.o.o.o.o

TBC


	3. I want it !

Going to school the next day, Jesse hoped he might see Shelby somewhere.

He didn't!

The school was way too big to let two people run into each other even once, if they didn't really try to.

Their only connection had always been VA, but now this was over.

After his last period, he went to her office, but she was already gone.

Diving to her house, he couldn't think of one good reason for going there, but when he knocked on her door, she didn't mind letting him in without any questions.

She told him he could have a seat, while she went to the kitchen.

When she returned with two glasses of water, he smiled at her sweetly.

Both didn't really know what to say, but someone had to make the first step.

Her being almost his mother's age, she figured she should start.

"So, about that talk, yesterday... I think I was out of line. I shouldn't have asked you to do anything like that. Maybe we should just forget it happened !"

"I don't think that's a good idea! I mean... you obviously want a baby and Rachel is way too old to be diapered and things, but I think you would be a great mother and I can't imagine a better mother for my child !"

With that, he had really left her speechless. _How can a teenager say something so great?_

"I... I don't know what to say. You really want to do this ?"

"Yeah ! I thought about it a lot and maybe it would seem a little weird to other people, but I really want to do that ! It's just... I don't think that we should do that in an unnatural way... and … well … maybe that is just a selfish thought, but I really want to do this the most natural way !"

_Selfish?_

"Well... I think we could find a way to do that...But... I can't do that as long as you are a student at Carmel. It would be totally inappropriate for me as a teacher, to have sex with a student !"

"I finish school on Friday! Would it be okay with you, if I come over Friday after school?"

"Yeah... that would be great !"_I should stop being so enthusiastic about this, he's still my student._

With that, the talk ended.

Jesse went home, imagining Friday night.

Shelby went to bed, fantasizing about their upcoming "first time".

o.o.o.o.o

TBC


	4. Friday night

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't write more to this earlier, but I had school last week and it's my last year, so it's pretty stressful right now. When I come home I mostly just make some homework and then go sleep, or I just go sleep, depends on the homework ^^ anyway... I got next week off... I'm a little ill so I can't go to school, which means I got more time to write, which means pls review^^ that makes me happy and **that** makes me write more stories !

_Friday night._

Jesse's last day at school had been pretty normal.

His parents were out of town again, so he went through the day on his own.

Seeing Shelby from time to time, he was getting more and more excited about this day.

Right after his last period, he wanted to drive to her house, but on his way through the parking lot he realized, that her car was still there.

There was no point in going to her house and waiting for her to come home, while he could simply go back to her office and drive her home or something.

It turned out to be more the "or something".

Hearing a knock on her door, Shelby looked up from the set list she was reading and saw Jesse through the glass walls. In comparison to the glass walls of McKinley High, the glass at Carmel was much cleaner and the lights of her office made them look way brighter.

Jesse smiled at her and let himself in, figuring that she would be okay with it.

She stood up and slowly walked over to him. Stopping about half a meter next to him, she couldn't really get a clear thought on why he had come here and not to her house later that day.

Smelling her perfume had the same effect on him.

Knowing that he wasn't her student anymore had crashed all the barriers both of them had build over the years, to prevent inappropriate behavior.

Taking a step closer to her, he took her face in his hands, kissing her for the first time ever.

She wasn't really prepared for that, but gave in willingly, deepening the kiss only moments later.

He backed her up against one of the walls, making her gasp when she realized how much he really wanted this.

Being pressed between him and the wall, she felt his arousal against her.

That turned her on even more, now running her right hand down to open his jeans, while her left hand fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.

He had his right hand tangled in her hair, not wanting to ever break the kiss, even though he knew he would need to at some point.

His left hand had found it's way under her shirt, touching more of her bare skin than he ever thought she would let him, before this week.

Within seconds they were both undressed.

He pulled her legs around his waist, desperately wanting to have her as close as possible.

Suddenly he felt like they needed to slow down a little, he wanted this to mean something !

He looked down into her eyes, breaking their kiss.

"God, please don't stop !", she begged, running her fingertips over the side of his face.

"Please tell me you're not doing this, just because you want a baby !"

He said that, just as desperate as he felt.

She ran her thumb over his lips, her eyes still fixed on his.

"I do this, because I really want to show you, how much I … I … love you !"

He didn't need more than this, kissing her again, slowly trusting into her.

The sensation of their new connection, made Shelby groan, giving Jesse the opportunity to break the kiss once more.

"I love you, too !"

It was only a soft whisper, but gave her a bright smile.

He slowly began to move inside of her, kissing down her neck, caressing her hipbones with his thumbs.

She had one hand tangled in his hair, the other one slowly running up and down his chest.

She felt like a teenager again, making out with her boyfriend in school.

He in fact, still was a teenager, making out with his crush on her workplace.

Somehow, this would always feel a little inappropriate, but who cares?

Feeling himself come, he ran one hand to her clit, massaging it softly.

They came simultaneously, feeling each other orgasm.

o.o.o.o.o

They did this five times that day, exploring each others bodies more and more.

The next day, they had breakfast and they actually got out of bed for that.

While sitting in the kitchen, they talked about the next steps.

First, they were going to spend this weekend at her place, never leaving the house.

Second, they were going to tell his parents. They wouldn't be okay with this, but who cares?

Third, they had to tell Rachel and maybe someday, she would understand.

Shelby and Jesse never questioned their feelings for each other, their future together as a couple, or their shared dream of a family.

They simply agreed on loving each other forever, marrying someday, having a baby as soon as possible, Shelby wasn't the youngest anymore.

Although they didn't talk about these things, both of them knew there was no point in trying to life without each other.

o.o.o.o.o

Looking back at their time together, Jesse kisses his bride.

It's their first night as a married couple, lying in their honeymoon suit, cuddling close.

She's seven months pregnant and he never saw her more beautiful, he thinks, dozing off into a dream about her.

THE END

o.o.o.o.o

A/N: Bah... I honestly don't know how to write more to this, so I'll just stop here.

Maybe someday I'll write a sequel, but don't count on it !

Anyway, it's almost half past midnight here, so I should go to bed now.

You know how happy I get, when I get reviews and I write more stories when I'm happy ^^

Thx for all the reviews I already got. Review mean the world to me !

luv ya !


End file.
